Romeo and Juliet!
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: SMA Destiny akan mengadakan pentas seni dan klub drama belum mengajukan proposal untuk pertunjukkan pentas seni/ "Sori, gue gak doyan berondong kaya lo," "Ogah,"/second fic hereeee :3 suck at summary, OOCnes inside, garing kaya keripik, Don't like? Don't Read! RnR?


**Tomoko: HELLOOO~! JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA! TOMOKO TAKAMI! **

**Ventus: nyet, lo lagi yang muncul. **

**Aqua: wah, gue kok punya firasat buruk yah? #keringet dingin.**

**Eraqus: errr, saya merasa kalau si Tomoko lagi **_**chaos **_**a.k.a galau akut makanya dia bikin parody drama **_**'Romeo and Juliet' **_**Suka-suka dia. **

**Sora: dan kita yang jadi korbannya. **_#__**face wall**_

**Tomoko: diem lo semua, oke minnaaa~! Enjoyyyy~! **

**DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEART BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX. **

**WARNING: OOC BERTEBARAN, BAHASA GADO-GADO, DRAMA ROMEO AND JULIET YANG BELOK 99% DARI ALUR CERITA ASLINYA, GARING KAYA LEMPER. #lho?# AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Eh, kalian punya usulan apa buat acara pentas seni sebulan lagi?" Tanya Yuffie galau. SMA Destiny akan mengadakan pentas seni dan setiap klub diwajibkan menampilkan sesuatu dan klub drama adalah satu-satunya klub yang belum mengajukan proposal ke Pembina klub mereka.

"Apaan ya? Drama Cinderella?" usul Cloud kebingungan juga.

"Ditolak, katanya sudah terlalu umum sama si kakek tua bangka Mr. Xehanort," cetus Demyx kesal.

"_Swan lake?" _Tanya Riku.

"Ada yang mau jadi angsanya?" Yuffie balas bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

Serempak koor dari murid laki-laki pun terdengar, 'tidakkk~'. Yuffie makin galau, deadlinenya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi dan hanya klub mereka yang belum memutuskan apa yang harus ditampilkan di pentas seni nanti. Semua drama yang diajukannya ditolak oleh Mr. Xehanort selaku Pembina klub mereka, lama-lama Yuffie jadi gila.

"_Romeo and Juliet? _Sudah diajukan belum?" Tanya Namine.

_**TING!**_

Mendadak Yuffie dapat pencerahan, "Belum, bisa dicoba tuh!" Yuffie menjentikkan jarinya. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang guru. "doakan yang ini diterima ya!" seru Yuffie.

_**~A few minutes later~**_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ventus was-was setelah Yuffie kembali dari ruang guru.

Yuffie mengacungkan jempolnya gembira, "Diterima!" seru Yuffie senang. "Ayo kita segera bersiap-siap latihan!"

* * *

_**~Hari H~**_

"Semuanya udah siap belummm? Zexion! Mana pemeran Romeonya!?" Tanya Yuffie sambil mencari pemeran Romeo yang hilang ditelan bumi. #eh.

Zexion menunjuk toilet yang terletak di pinggir panggung, "Noh, lagi di toilet tuh orang. Habis makan sambel Bu R*dy setoples," ucap Zexion.

"Bentarrrr! Gue masih di toilet nihhh!" seru pemeran Romeo dari toilet dengan suara ngeden. Yuffie naik darah langsung.

Yuffie menggedor pintu tidak sabaran, "Kampret! Cepetan woiii! Udah mau mulai acaranyaaaa!" seru Yuffie emosi tingkat dewa dengan kekuatan dewa pula gedor pintunya, woi, itu pintu belum lunas cicilannya, jangan dirusak.

"Woi! Klub drama! Habis gini tampil ya sehabis klub music!" seru Xion memberi tahu anggota klub drama, "siap-siap disana ya!" Xion menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang didekat pangggung.

Yuffie masih setia gedor pintu toiletnya, "WOIIII! TERRAAAAA! CEPETAN DIKIT! BENTAR LAGI KITA TAMPIL! GUE LEMPARIN BOM BARU TAU RASA LO!" Teriak Yuffie yang menyebabkan caps author jebol seketika.

_**Kreeet…**_

"Sabar dikit kenapa, orang lagi sakit perut," ucap Terra sambil korek-korek kupingnya yang tuli mendadak karena suara Yuffie.

"SABAR APAAN!? CUMAN LO YANG BELUM DIRIAS! WAKTUNYA CUMAN 10 MENIT LAGI KAMPRET!" sembur Yuffie sambil nyeret Terra ke meja rias untuk dirias. Semua Cuma bisa gemeteran liat Yuffie yang lagi '_beast mode' _a.k.a preman mode.

Setelah _chaos _yang terjadi di belakang panggung tadi, para anggota klub drama segera bergegas naik ke atas panggung dan memulai pertunjukkan drama '_Romeo and Juliet.' _

Leon segera muncul di pinggir panggung untuk membacakan narasi drama, _**"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah dua orang keluarga yang tinggal di Verona, Italia. Nama keluarga itu adalah Montague dan Capulet, namun sayangnya kedua keluarga ini saling bermusuhan sejak lama."**_

Tirai dibuka, menampilkan replica dua gedung saling berhadapan satu sama lain, "WOI MONTAGUE! BERANI-BERANINYA GODAIN ISTRI ORANG! MAU MATI YA!?" seru Cloud pakai otot sambil mengacungkan sapu lidi yang barusan dipakainya untuk bersih-bersih halaman rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya panggung sih.

Kali ini Demyx membalas dengan semangat '45. "ENAK AJA! ISTRIMU ITU YANG MULAI DULUAN CAPULET!" Demyx dengan nggak santainya dia menunjuk Tifa yang sedang ngemil kerupuk udang di samping Cloud.

"Sori, gue gak doyan berondong kaya lo," celetuk Tifa polos sambil tetap mengunyah kerupuk udangnya dengan wajah _troll face. _Tirai segera ditutup oleh Xion dan Kairi demi menghindari adu bacot yang tidak layak untuk tampil di depan umum. Leon maju ke depan dan kembali membacakan narasi drama _'Romeo and Juliet.'_

* * *

_**Mereka berdua pun memiliki anak, keluarga Capulet memiliki putri bernama Juliet dan keluarga Montague memiliki putra bernama Romeo. **_

Tirai kembali dibuka dan menampilkan dua orang, yang satu cewek rambut pendek berwarna biru dan cowok bertampang tua yang memakai jubah hijau, yap itu Aqua dan sepertinya ada yang salah fandom ini.

"WOI AURUO! NGAPAIN LO DI FANDOM KINGDOM HEART?! BALIK SANA KE FANDOM ATTACK ON TITAN!" seru Yuffie naik darah sambil mendorong Auruo yang entah kenapa bisa kesasar di fandom KH.

"YA MANA GUE TAU! TANYA SAMA SI TOMOKO!" Auruo juga naik darah. Jangan marah-marah bang. Nanti mukanya makin tua 30 tahun. #dilempar pedang 3D Maneuver#. Aduh, kalian menyebabkan caps author jebol deh.

"MANA SI VANITAS?!" Tanya Yuffie.

"Tuh, lagi makan _shio ramen." _Terra menunjuk kembaran Sora yang sedang asik menyeruput ramennya di tempat jualan ramen. Yuffie langsung melempar kertas naskahnya ke kepala Vanitas.

"NJIR! ENAK BANGET LO MAKAN RAMEN DISAAT KITA PADA TAMPIL!" Yuffie berseru frustasi, dia menyeret jubah Vanitas. Tidak mempedulikan protesan cowok itu.

Yuffie merasa tekanan darahnya naik drastis saat ini, zuper sekali.

Setelah Vanitas diseret, drama kembali dilanjutkan, "*uhuk* *uhukkk* kampret, berani-beraninya dia nyeret gue. Ehem! Nona Juliet, kenapa Anda tidak menerima pinangan Count Paris? Bukankah dia sudah memenuhi kriteria?" Tanya Vanitas.

Aqua melirik si Sephiroth—pemeran Count Paris— yang sedang asik potong rambut, "Errr, aku tidak akan menikahinya meskipun dia pilihan ayahku, aku ingin menikahi pria pilihanku sendiri." Aqua berkata dengan tegas lalu dia melirik Sephirpoth yang sedang asik bergosip dengan penata rias dengan gayanya yang persis seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Wew, sejak kapan Sephiroth nggondek dan doyan nggosip? Ih, cucok deh cyinnnn~. #plak

"Author kampret, jangan manjangin durasi woi!" seru Sora dari kejahuan.

"Iya-iya," ucap Author yang langsung hilang.

* * *

_**Sementara itu, di keluarga Montague. Romeo menceritakan kegalauannya tentang Rosaline, keponakan keluarga Capulet kepada sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya. **_

Tirai dibuka kembali, menampilkan dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terhidang dua cangkir teh _crème burlee. _Ada empat orang yang sedang melakoni perannya. Terra, Riku, Neku dan Axel.

"Jadi sepupu," Terra berdehem ganteng. "Aku ingin menceritakan kegalauanku selama ini," ujar Terra menyeruput tehnya dengan elegan.

Riku garuk-garuk kepala, "Apaan?" jawab Riku males tingkat dewa. Dia meneguk tehnya dengan cepat sementara Neku menuang teh lagi dengan cekatan walau dalam hati dia misuh-misuh karena kedapatan peran pelayan.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rosaline, bisakah kamu membantuku?" Tanya Terra dengan pandangan anak kucingnya.

"Ogah."

Terra menepuk tangannya dan Axel segera berlari menuju pinggir Terra. "Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Tanya Axel penuh hormat.

"Lo ambil 'itu' di kamar gue yak, nanti gue bayarin 10.000 munny deh," desak Terra, Axel segera menuju belakang panggung dan membawa sebuah koper besar. Terra mengambil dan membuka koper tersebut. "Akan kuberi setumpuk doujin RiRen jika kamu mau membantuku." Oh ternyata saudaraku sekalian, Riku ternyata fudanshi RiRen. VIVA RIREN! MARI KITA SEBARKAN VIRUS RIREN!

Baik, saya mulai salah fokus. Kita kembali ke drama.

"Jadi, kudengar kalau keluarga Capulet akan mengadakan pesta dansa besok malam dan semua anggota keluarga Capulet akan hadir di acara itu," jelas Riku setelah dia takluk oleh sogokan yang diberikan oleh Terra. Terra mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu. Nikmati hadiahku tadi, sepupuku." Dan tirai ditutup untuk mengakhiri babak tersebut.

* * *

_**Segeralah pesta diadakan, keluarga Capulet mengundang Count Paris dan yang lainnya untuk mendatangi pesta tersebut. **_

Tirai terbuka, menampilkan orang yang berperan. Aqua, Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, sedang berkumpul, "Nah, Juliet sayang, kenapa kamu tidak berbincang-bincang dengan Count Paris?" Tanya Tifa lembut sembari mengelus rambut biru Aqua. "Hitung-hitung kita bisa mempererat hubungan dengan Pangeran Escalus."

"Nggak deh, kapan-kapan." Aqua menolak sembari meminum jusnya.

"_My Lady, _saya dengar dari Tybalt kalau Anda menolak lamaran Count Paris, apa itu benar?" Tanya Aerith.

Cloud mendelik horror ke arah Aqua, "Juliet, kenapa kamu menolak lamarannya?" Tanya Cloud tidak percaya. Mendalami sekali kau Cloud.

"Karena aku ingin menikahi pria pilihanku ayah, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, perasaan berdebar-debar jika bertemu dengan dia," ucap Aqua layaknya cerita _shoujo manga. _Kamu kebanyakan baca _shoujo manga _nak Aqua.

"Lalu, kamu ingin menikah dengan siapa Juliet?" Tanya Tifa.

"Entahlah, mungkin Romeo Montague dari keluarga Montague." Jawab Aqua polos.

_**BRUUUFFF!**_

Entah sejak kapan ada kopi di tangan Tifa, Cloud dan Aerith tapi ketiganya spontan menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya dengan kecepatan meriam layaknya meriam di atas tembok fandom perempatan *. (?) "APAAAA?!" seru mereka lebay.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Aqua polos.

"KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAHINYA JULIET!" seru Tifa memegang bahu Aqua.

"Kenapa sih memangnya?" Tanya Aqua bingung bukan main.

"ROMEO ITU MUSUH BEBUYUTAN KITA!" kali ini Cloud yang megang bahu Aqua, "POKOK'E KAMU GAK BOLEH NIKAH SAMA ROMEO NON!" loh, Cloud. Kamu orang Jawa ya? Abaikan.

"Kenapa sih memangnya! Aku jatuh cinta sama Romeo sedari dulu dan aku ingin memilih pria pendamping hidupku!" seru Aqua dengan penghayatan penuh, dia mengangkat gaun biru mudanya dengan gagah dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung dan tirai kembali tertutup.

* * *

_**Juliet tentu sangat marah mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah, maka dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta untuk sementara dan menuju balkoni. **_

Xion dan Kairi membuka kain hijau yang menutupi panggung, terlihat ada replica gedung, Aqua terlihat termenung, galau bahasa gaulnya. Mendadak lagu _First Love _milik Utada Hikaru mengalun pelan. Aqua bernyanyi mengikuti lagu.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Terra masuk melalui belakang panggung, memasang wajah terkejut mendengar suara merdu Aqua. Dia mendekati Aqua dan bertanya, "Wahai putri yang cantik? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Terra puitis. Err, kok jadi kaya adegannya Rapunzel ya?

Aqua terkejut namun dia tetap menjawab dengan gaya putri keraton," Namaku Juliet Capulet, siapa namamu wahai pemuda tampan?" jawab Aqua juga nggak kalah puitis. Cihuyyy~

Terra berdehem ganteng "Namaku Romeo Montague," ucap Terra tebar pesona sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya."Ah, parasmu begitu elok, boleh aku menyanyikan sebait lagu untukmu, Juliet?" Tanya Terra sambil bersiap-siap, dia mulai menyetel gitar yang entah dapat darimana, Aqua mengangguk maka Terra mulai bernyanyi dengan suara aduhai.

_When I see your smile__  
__Tears run down my face I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__  
_

Para penonton cewek termasuk guru-guru disana langsung meleleh denger suara Terra yang aduhai bukan main, Terra tetap cuek tralala sambil tetap menyanyi sampai sebilah _buster sword _melayang ke muka Terra dengan epiknya . "WOI! LO BERANI-BERANINYA GODAIN ANAK GUE YA ROMEO MONTAGUE!" seru Cloud menghalaingi Aqua dari Terra.

"NJIR! YA GAK PAKE ACARA LEMPAR PEDANG JUGA BEGO!" Terra mengumpat lagi, kali ini pakai acara mengacungkan jari tengah. Yuffie jantungan seketika lihat drama '_Romeo and Juliet' _jadi begini. Sejak kapan drama romens jadi acara TV macam di channel swasta?

"TUTUP TIRAINYA WOIIII!" seru Yuffie pakai otot, maka tirai pun ditutup.

* * *

_**Maka, setelah pertemuannya dengan Juliet. Romeo jatuh hati kepada Juliet, maka dia menceritakannya kepada sepupunya. **_

Terra dan Riku berdiri di tengah panggung seiring tirai dibuka, "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Benvolio," ucap Terra dengan raut serius.

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kamu berwajah serius, Romeo? Apa ini tentang Rosaline lagi?" tebak Riku. Terra menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kali ini tentang putri Capulet, namanya Juliet. Kamu tahu apa tentang gadis itu?" Tanya Terra serius.

Riku tampak berdehem sebentar lalu menyibakkan rambutnya dengan elegan, "Juliet Capulet maksudmu?" Tanya Riku, Terra mengangguk, "Sejauh yang kutahu, Juliet Capulet merupakan putri tunggal keluarga Capulet dan Count Paris sudah melamar Juliet sejak umurnya 13 tahun." Riku menjelaskan panjang lebar kaya rumus jurnal besar. Maklum, anak IPS dia. Ngomong-ngomong saya juga anak IPS loh. Oke, abaikan.

"Hmmm," Terra bergumam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Riku.

"Aku ingin menikahi Juliet, kamu bisa membantuku Benvolio?" Tanya Terra.

"Buset dah, lo mau embat Rosaline sama Juliet?" Tanya Riku bego, mendadak sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala Riku.

"Kagak gitu juga, lo kira gue si Roxas apa? Haremnya banyak," kata Terra polos yang serta merta langsung disambit sepatu kets oleh yang bersangkutan.

Roxas mengamuk di belakang panggung tapi langsung ditahan sama Ventus dan Axel, "Sabar Rox, ini masih pertunjukan!" seru Axel menenangkan kawan baiknya yang sedang mengamuk.

Terra berdehem ganteng lagi, "Begini maksudku, Benvolio. Sejak aku pertemu dengan Juliet di pesta dansa seminggu lalu, aku merasakan ada getaran lain dengan Juliet. Dan aku juga berpikir untuk menyatukan keluarga kita, keluarga kita kan sudah lama bermusuhan," ucap Terra sambil membaca contekan dialognya di selembar kertas.

"Hmmm, idemu bagus juga." Riku mengelus dagunya seperti Limbad.

"Kamu bisa membantuku kan?" Tanya Terra penuh harap.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Kebetulan aku punya kenalan seorang Pendeta," ujar Riku sambil nge_-wink _ke arah penonton. Jangan tebar pesona bos.

* * *

_**Demi menyatukan keluarga mereka yang bermusuhan, Romeo berniat menikahi Juliet. Dengan bantuan Benvolio, mereka pun akhirnya menikah diam-diam. **_

Mendadak tirai terbuka dan menampilkan acara perdebatan, "Juliet! Apa-apaan kamu?! Kenapa kamu menikahi Romeo hah?!" Vanitas membentak Aqua dengan semangat '45.

Aqua sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya, "Ty—Tybalt? Kamu kok ada disini?" Tanya Aqua sedikit tergagap melihat Vanitas. Vanitas berjalan ke sisi Aqua dan menarik paksa Aqua. "Sakit bego, jangan keras-keras nariknya," keluh Aqua saat Vanitas menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Ups. Maaf," ucap Vanitas. Mereka berjalan menuju belakang panggung tanpa berpegangan tangan. –Karena Terra udah melototin Vanitas karena tadi megang-megang tangan Aqua seenak jidat tanpa persetujuan Terra—. Cieeee, Terra cemburu yaa? Abaikan.

Riku menghadang jalan keluar dari panggung, "Apa-apaan kamu?! Biarkan mereka bersatu! Jangan menghalangi mereka!" serunya dramatis sambil mengayunkan pedang mainan. Kata-katamu sungguh puitis, Riku.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" seru Vanitas, diam-diam semua penonton memuji acting Vanitas yang menjiwai. Mendadak Vanitas mencabut pedang—mainan tentunya—dan mengayunkannya ke Riku.

Riku langsung menghindari pedang Vanitas dengan lincahnya dan membalasnya, duel antara Riku dan Vanitas pun tak terelakkan lagi, Riku dan Vanitas saling beradu sampai Riku terjatuh, "Ugh! Kaki gue!" seru pemuda albino itu kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Vanitas heran.

"Cedera!" serunya, plis deh Riku, nggak usah tiru-tiru saya ya, mentang-mentang kaki saya lagi cedera gitu jadi sampeyan ikutin? Abaikan.

Vanitas _sweatdrop _dengernya, "Minggir sana," ucap Vanitas dengan watadosnya menendang Riku sampai guling-guling kesakitan. Jangan sadis-sadis nak Vanitas. Itu anak orang.

Terra langsung maju dengan gagahnya, "BENVOLIO!" Terra berteriak dramatis sebelum kembali menatap Vanitas dengan pandangan psikopat."KAUUUU! BERANI-BERANINYA MENYAKITI BENVOLIO! TAK AKAN KUAMPUNI KAU!" seru Terra mencabut pedangnya dan segera menyerang Vanitas dengan nafsu.

"WOI, NAPSU AMAT LO NYERANG GUE?!" Vanitas menjerit panik sambil menghindari Terra, duel pun kembali terjadi sampai Vanitas tergelincir dan jatuh dari panggung dengan epiknya. Yang nonton pada _sweatdrop _lihat Vanitas jatuh dengan muka mencium lantai duluan. Tirai kembali menutup pandangan penonton, si Vanitas gimana? Tenang saudara-saudara, udah diungsikan ke UKS kok.

Leon maju sambil bawa sebungkus snack singkong balado, aduh. Ya ditaruh dulu itu snacknya nak Leon…

_***Krauk* Jadi, setelah kejadian di pernikahan tersebut, Pangeran Escalus pun mengetahui perbuatan Romeo, maka *krauk* Pangeran Escalus pun memutuskan untuk mengusir Romeo dari Italia. Juliet *krauk* tentu amat sedih mendengar berita tersebut. Ayah Juliet mengira kesedihan putrinya adalah dia mupeng banget dinikahin sama Count Paris. **_

Cloud, Tifa dan Aqua berdiri di atas panggung saat tirai tersibak, "Juliet, ayah sudah mengatur tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Count Paris," ucap Cloud yang langsung disambut tatapan horror Aqua.

"A—apaa?!" Aqua berseru tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Pernikahanmu akan diadakan tanggal 15, yang berarti tinggal seminggu lagi Juliet. Ada masalah memangnya?" Tanya Cloud dengan nada heran mendengar seruan Aqua.

"Ta—tapi, aku tidak—," perkataan Aqua diputus oleh Tifa dengan cepat.

"Juliet! Jika kamu tidak menikahi Count Paris maka kami tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai anak keluarga Capulet!" Tifa berseru .

Aqua hendak berkata namun ada yang memutus lagi, "Juliet! Patuhi perintah ibumu!" kali ini Cloud ikut berseru membentak Aqua. Penonton kali ini sudah betul-betul terpana menyaksikan akting yang disajikan oleh Tifa, Cloud dan Aqua.

"Baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku untuk menulis surat untuk Romeo sebelum hari pernikahanku tiba," ucap Aqua pasrah.

Tifa dan Cloud berpandangan, "Baiklah." Ucap mereka bebarengan dan tirai tertutup.

* * *

_**Maka, Juliet pun menulis surat untuk Romeo sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Namun surat itu tak pernah sampai *krauk* *krauk* ke tangan Romeo akibat ulah pesuruh Lord Capulet dan Lady Capulet. Juliet yang tak mengetahui hal itu pergi ke sebuah apoteker *krauk* untuk membeli sebuah obat.**_

Xion dan Kairi menyibakkan tirai dan menampilkan Aqua dan Saix, "Hei, aku ingin kamu membuatkanku sebuah obat," ucap Aqua serius.

"Obat apa yang Anda inginkan?" Tanya Saix hormat.

"Aku ingin obat yang bisa membuatku tampak seperti orang mati, pastikan kamu bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sehari," kata Aqua dengan mantap.

Saix mengangguk, "Baiklah, hamba akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Kemudian Saix beralih menuju kuali besar yang sudah disediakan oleh bagian properti, kemudian Saix mulai memasukkan berbagai macam bahan absurd dan mengaduknya dengan goyang trio macan.

"Masukkan cabe hijau sekantung, sekarung bubuk cabe, dua siung bawang putih dan sejumput bubuk soda kue," ucap Saix sambil memasukkan bahan-bahannya lalu menyendokkan ramuan yang sebetulnya hanya sup ayam ke dalam botol kaca yang sudah disediakannya. "Sudah selesai." Saix menyerahkan botol kaca itu ke Aqua.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ini bayarannya," kata Aqua sambil menyerahkan sekantung munny ke tangan Saix dan tirai tertutup.

* * *

_**Maka, malamnya Juliet meminum ramuan tersebut, dan benar saja, paginya Juliet ditemukan tidak bernapas oleh Lord Capulet dan Lady Capulet, segeralah Juliet dimakamkan. Dan berita itu terdengar sampai telinga Romeo yang tidak menerima surat dari pesuruh Juliet. Romeo mengira Juliet sudah tewas akibat minum racun.**_

Tirai tersibak kembali, menampilkan Aqua yang terbaring di peti kaca, dia memakai gaun pengantin milik Hatsune Miku yang sudah di rombak agar cukup di badan Aqua, oh. Serasa adegan Snow White deh. Ngomong-ngomong, gaunnya dapet dari mana ya? #lirik bagian kostum.

"JULIETTTTT!" seru Terra berderai obat mata Inst*.

"HEI KAMU! BERANI-BERANINYA MENDEKATI JENAZAH PUTRIKU!" Cloud mengamuk saat Terra menangisi peti kaca Aqua.

_**Duak! **_

Mendadak Aqua menendang peti kacanya dengan horror. "Anjir, cepetan bego. Ga bisa napas gue," ucap Aqua dengan wajah horror. Terra dan Cloud kicep mendadak.

Terra mengeluarkan sebotol racun dari jasnya—yang sebenarnya hanya jus manga—dan terisak, "*sob* *sob* Juliet...! tunggulah….! Aku akan menyusulmu!" Terra membuka botol racunnya dan meneguknya, lalu, secara dramatis Terra menjatuhkan botol kecilnya dan jatuh ke samping peti kaca Aqua seakan jus mangga tadi adalah racun yang sedang bekerja.

Aqua menendang peti kaca yang menutupinya dan segera memeluk Terra, "Romeo?! TIDAK! ROMEO! BANGUNLAH! AKU MASIH HIDUP!" seru Aqua.

"Ju—Juliet… aku mencintaimu," lirih Terra lalu berpura-pura tewas. Tapi sayangnya gak ada yang peduli.

"TIDAKKKKK!" kali ini Aqua yang berakting histeris, dia mengeluarkan sebilah –pisau—mainan—, "Kalau kamu sudah tiada, maka…! Tidak ada artinya aku di dunia ini…!" Aqua menusukkan pisau mainannya ke perutnya dan tergeletak di atas Terra, tirai tertutup dan Leon maju membaca narasi akhir.

_**Sejak saat itulah, keluarga Capulet dan Montague tidak saling bermusuhan lagi. **_

Sejurus kemudian tepuk tangan bergemuruh memuji drama yang sudah ditampilkan oleh klub drama, meski dramanya bercampur parodi di sana-sini.

_**~END~**_

* * *

**Tomoko: DAN SAYA MINTA MAAF SAMA MAS WILLIAM KARENA DRAMANYA JADI HANCUR DI TANGAN SAYAAAAA! :'D #gelundungan.# aduh, seriusan saya nulis apaan nihhh? :'D #mati. Ini one-shot terpanjang yang saya pernah bikin loh, 3.000 words. #ya terus?# baiklahhh~ timbang makin nyepam saya akhiri dulu ya :'). Review?**

**PS: **

***: Attack On Titan :'D**


End file.
